


Stiles, cursed

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Magic, Nipple Play, Potions, Probs more but idk rn, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Stiles cant get hard, Threesome - M/M/M, scruff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Basically stiles cursed himself and can't get hard unless at someone's feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that I did for my blog. Stop by if you like it!
> 
> https://stinkloverdude.tumblr.com

"Oh come on Der" Stiles whined. " I haven't cum in a day better yet not had a proper erection for crying out loud!" He shouted at Derek who remained calm and collected. Stiles was being like a spoiled chils who couldn't get what they want. Derek lowered the sunglasses he wore and winked at stiles

This all started when Stiles went through some of Morrell's stuff and read out a spell in Latin. He stumbled on the line that read something to the effect of: 'give me a foot to come on' instead of 'give me footing to come in with". He saw a sparkle decent upon him but since he did not feel any different he brushed it off as nothing. But later at home he found out it really was something. He tried his very best to get hard but nothing happened. He even stole one of his dad's viagras and still nothing. Stiles thought he had cancer but when he sat down to think about it he realized that the spell must have don't it. Fuck he promised not to play with that bullshit and now he doesn't know if he'll ever get an erection. He went to bed in a state... 

The next day at lacrosse stiles, still worried about his dick went to the lockeroom late as he was in the bathroom examining his dick. He quickly tried to get dressed but dropped his key and kicked them when he tried to pick them up. Like the day could get any worse. Stiles huffs, disgruntled. He leans over scott's beat up sneakers. The smell burned his nose but the best thing of the day happened .... Stiles finally got a boner, damn. He was so happy he thought he'd have to amputate it. He moved into the stall In the lockeroom to rub one out. Sadly the erection soon deflated. Stiles couldn't get it up again. He was so done with everything but he had to at least show his face at practice. Stiles got into the kit and met scott on the field. They had a hard practice that mostly consisted of endurance training, meaning yes, laps. The group ran 4 times around the dreaded clay oval. Stiles' lily white calves were stained with red clay dust. Stiles was keeled over having what sounded like an asthma attack. Fuck this day really couldn't get worse could it. Well you bet your fucking ass it did; Stiles had team clean up duties. This meant he had to sort out the uniforms in the laundry into whites (socks and under shirts) and colour (the kit itself). This meant stiles had to stay an extra 30 minutes. Resigned to the worse day in history he went with it. So afterafter that intense practice stiles had to clean up after sweaty smelly jocks. Not that he minded, but he had a certain forest dweller that piqued his interest more than a shaved smooth jock. Stiles went around to each locker taking the maroon kit to the laundry. He came across the collective sock pile. Stiles smelled the repulsive scent of 7 pubescent jocks feet. He popped another stiffy that was as hard as ever. Stiles tentatively pulled a sock from the pile. It was Danny's due to the DM on the rim. Damn danny smelled stinky but good. Stiles tried something he'd never done: he put Danny's sock on his dicks and jerked. He finally was able to jack off. Wow was it great working though the tension. He picked up another that smelled like moss and sweat, another with a slightly funky cheese smell that didn't make stiles want to puke but jerk harder. Stiles jerked for as long as he could and hard as he could yet NO cum. He was wet with the sweat of trying to bang this one out. Okay he dug through the pile and picked out Scott's pair that was more yellow than white. He stole it and went to his jeep. He drove into the woods while on the phone with his dad explaining that he would be home much much later. Stiles got to his destination in one piece but waited outside for a while. Once he got out of the out of the car he was desparate. All he knew that that feet now turned him on but couldn't cum with just socks. So he intended to get help from his sourwolf. He knocked at derek's door and when derek answered Stiles couldn't look him in the eyes. Derek kissed him warmly, stubble scratching stiles. "Okay Der I have to ask you something..." Stiles prefaced the conversation with. Stiles told derek the whole story and at the end of it Derek gave a loud belly laugh ( something only stiles saw frequently). 

Derek wore heavy combat boots. Stiles was on his knees at the edge of the bed while derek lay naked exept for a wife-beater. Derek sniffed his own pits as stiles undid his laces. Stiles worked off the boot and was greeted by a heady stench that was equal parts gross and amazing. Stiles knawed at derek's socked heel he loved the stink. He pulled scott's sock out of his pocket and sniffed it deeply. He was in a wolf stink stupor. He smelled his best friend and lovers feet as one and it was giving him a painful erection. "Pass that" derek ask for the off white gym sock and he pressed it against his nose to smell scott's sweat. Wow it wasn't bad... almost hot. Having never found feet attractive Derek was confused by the latest development in his taste.   
Stiles was leaking precum and asked derek "C-can I fuck your feet?" Stiles asked in a lustful tentative voice. Derek nodded once and pushed his feet together to make stiles a fuck hole. Stiles put a drop of lube inbetween the feet so he doesn't get hurt. Stiles pushed into the the feet and wow was it amazing. He thrust and thrust. Moans from both men was echoing through the home. Derek felt daring and started to move his foot up and down, giving stiles a feeling unlike any other. Stile responded beautifully to this as his breath hitched and thrusting became more erratic. Derek moved his right foot over the head of stiles' dick. Stiles was so close.

Derek was jacking off by now. He opened his toes and put stiles' tip between his left big toe and second toe. He applied a bit of pressure to it while his right foot played with the sack. Stiles' breath hitched for the last time as he came all over derek's feet with a whine. Stiles was elated not only from the endorphins but also from a lifting feeling in his stomach, which he believed was the spell leaving him. He knew he wasn't gonna need to be that foot guy forever although he could be, this session was so hot. He licked his cum of derek's foot and derek's load off the lean abs.   
"Thanx so much sourwolf...." Stiles said in a mock child voice and snuggled into derek's chest hair. They'd just stay like this till either one popped a boner again... stiles' life was great with his boyfriend.


	2. Moon tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tea and a good fucking does the body good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something stewing in my head.

Scott saw the whole dirty deed. His dick was at full mast and dripped in his cup. Scott quickly ran away from the window once he saw the two settle down. He knew that stiles and Derek have been fucking since Derek entered their lives when Scott was bit. Scot was wet with sweat from the sneaking around he just did. Fuck him! That was so sexy. He ran home with his erection flopping side to side and unwilling to deflate as Scott kept replaying his best friend worshipping his mentor’s feet. Scott wolf jumped into his room window. He brushed aside the miscellaneous dirt a busy jock would have in their room. He settled down to jack off when he realized something. 

He started rummaging through his room intent on finding something. And he found it! It was an evidence bag that had a stained green t-shirt in it. He tossed the baggy into his bed and carried on looking. He found stiles’ second gym bag, the one he would leave at Scott’s house for emergency sleepovers. Scott was excited. Scott dug in the gym bag and pulled out Stiles’ comically small jock, which he wore cuz he enjoyed the tightness. He brought it to his nose and sniffed deep, the scent dissipated a bit. It was sweet and faint. Sexy. Scott’s eyes flashed red, he palmed his bulge. He carefully opened the evidence bag. The Sherriff brought this bag to Scott after Derek was taken into custody one night. Derek was sweaty and smelly. The shirt was taken in exchange for something dry in the cold winter. Sherriff Stilinski brought the shirt back after he pulled some strings for Derek. He gave it to Scott as the Sherriff and Derek did not have the best relationship, especially since he’d found Derek 8 inches deep in his son. Scott opened the bag and the concentrated scent of Derek’s pits knocked Scott’s nose. Scott reached beyond his cup to stroke his cock. Scott breathed in the scent. He breathed into the plastic like it was a paper bag, only taking fresh breaths when the air in the bag was finished he tried to keep the scent as undisturbed as possible. Luckily the evidence bag retained every raunchy scent Derek perspired. Scott’s dick was leaking a lot of precum. Scott had a twisted idea. He removed his cup and placed it in the bag along with stiles’ jock. Holy Mother of God!!!! He smelled his and Derek’s scents dance together on his nose, the sweeter notes of stiles’ jock was also to die for. With that Scott felt the cum boil in his balls. He quickly pulled down the bag and cummed in it. He was wasted on the scent and the lack of oxygen.  
Scott once again followed Stiles’ when he went to get dicked down by Derek. Scott hung around and watched through the window. 

“Derek, I found something new, a new spell…” Scott heard stiles say in his hyperactive voice then it muffled a bit and he heard the making out between the two. They finally moved into Scott’s view from the window. Derek stopped kissing stiles and looked Scott in the eyes. Scott dropped to the ground hoping that Derek did not notice. Scott closed his eyes tight and pushed himself hard against the wall that was below the window as hard as possible wanting to disappear.

“You know you’re not invisible, right?” Derek said amused. He popped out the window and shirtless stiles poked through him to see Scott. “If you wanted in you could have asked yesterday…” Derek said with a deep chuckle. Scott flushed even deeper knowing that Derek knew he was creeping on them. “Get in!” Derek commanded. Scott got in. stiles got on his knees and pulled of Scott’s lacrosse uniform shorts. Derek pulled off his numbered red top. Derek being the only one fully clothed now. Stiles had a skimpy pair of tighty-whiteys on; his pale body almost glowed in the light. Scott was left with his jockstrap and boots on. Stiles got up and kissed Scott. Derek necked the both of them while they kissed; his stubble scratched their necks deliciously. Derek guided Scott to his bed. Stiles kneeled at the foot of the bed. Scott and Derek made out on the bed while stiles slowly unlaced their shoes, ready to get their smelly feet.  
Stiles massaged Derek’s left foot and Scott’s right foot with one hand. Scott loved the treatment. Before he knew it he felt Derek’s soft lips and hard stubble as they started making out. Stiles spurred on by his boyfriend making out with his best friend. Scott’s tanner feet were a lot funkier than Derek’s. Stiles compared the two: where Derek’s pale feet were hairy and smelled leathery; while Scott’s feet were almost hairless besides a little hair on his big toe and it smelled more acidic and tangy. Stiles loved the different feet. Stiles sucked on Scott’s big toe while massaging Derek’s foot with both hands. Scott moaned at the treatment he received. Derek kissed down Scott’s chest and latched onto a nipple. Derek’s quick tongue, stubble and Stiles tongue bathing his toes was whipping Scott into a frenzy. “FUCK….GUYS….OHHHH” Scott moaned loudly. (Scott was usually vocal but the locations he fucked in did not allow his filthy mouth to fly) Scott’s hands were exploring Derek’s tight hairy frame. Stiles moved onto licking Derek’s soles. 

“Fuck you guys taste so fucking different” Stiles said licking his lips. Derek chuckled and playfully stuck his foot in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles giggled around the toes before resuming his sucking on them like pacifiers. “Fuck guys hold the fuck up” Stiles bolted out of the room and brought a Solo cup back with him. “Drink up Scott” he said handing the cup to the Alpha. Scott wrapped up in his lust chugged. “Just wait till it kicks in. It’s Moon Tea, like a werewolf version of E and Weed in a cup without the nasty side effects and it makes your cum taste 100 times better” 

Scott’s pupils already started dilating. He tingled. He was already so horny, now he was beyond, Derek’s affections became blinding and Stiles’ tongue felt like the most pleasurable set of thorns. “W-ohh-ait” Scott slurred “I wanna try too”. Stiles smiled and reclined next to Derek. They made out while Scott looked longingly at their feet at the edge of the bed before he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and just breathed in the stink of STEREK. They smelled GORGEOUS together. Stiles smelled sweet, his feet were far softer than Derek’s. Scott pealed down his shorts and his thick cock jumped out. It was glossy with Precum. Scott licked up and down each of the four feet. Derek and Stiles’ feet were next to one another Scott licked horizontally to taste both flavours. He was drooling at their feet. He opened wide and sucked on both of their big toes at once. His spit dripped down their feet, thick and warm. “Hnnn gnnn knnnn” Scott moaned around the toes. He wolf sped off the tasty toes and stood up. His dick gushed hot thick white Cum on Stiles and Derek’s feet. Derek and stiles laughed loudly. Scott was spent. His knees buckled. He fell to his knees again. Stiles and Derek looked at Scott and each other mischievously. They swung around so that each of their cummy feet were on each other’s chest. They both lowered one foot that went straight to the other’s throbbing cock. They massaged dicks with their soles and in-between their first two toes using Alpha cum as lube. The other foot was being stripped of cum like a Popsicle. Scotts cum tasted like foot musk and strawberry. 

Derek came on Stiles’ foot and stiles’ followed shortly. Scott was entranced at the boyfriends being so dirty. Derek and stiles smiled at one another knowingly again. They rotated once again to present their cum painted feet to Scott. One with remnants of his own cum, the other a tantalizing mix of his cum and either Stiles’ or Derek’s. “For your job well done” Derek rasped, you could hear the cum stuck in his throat (and a streak, white on his dark beard). Scott devoured the cum and worshipped the feet he was blessed with. His dick rebounded unusually fast. “Another pleasing side effect of the Moon tea” Derek said as his pale Cock rose again in front of their filthy eyes.  
THE END

Thanks for reading. This was an old request that I put on the back burner. I wanted to finish this. Request in my asks or privately. I’m almost always open to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are taken on my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com


End file.
